


All The Little Things

by EzzyDean



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Makoto, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyDean/pseuds/EzzyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all the little things that make you fall in love with someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Little Things

Somewhere in between the summer days of ice cream and naps on the porch, their fingers deliciously twined together as the sun warmed them, and the cool nights with him casually slipping his new jacket, which was way too big for him but fit over her shoulders just right, over her as they walked to the beach her infatuation had disappeared.  Watching him as he dozed in the shade of her backyard Makoto realized it.  A smile slipped across her lips and she bent to kiss his forehead.  

 

She was in love with Rin.  

She didn’t know when it had happened.  Maybe when he took her swimsuit shopping and insisted on the one piece because she was too cute in the rest, although he never actually said it out loud she could read it in his eyes and the blush on his cheeks when he handed it to her.  Maybe it was when he had twisted his ankle doing an impossibly ridiculous dismount from the swings at the playground to make her laugh and turned so red when she insisted on carrying him home.  He pretended not to notice but she knew their difference in strength sometimes made him uncomfortable and she adored it when he let her lift him up and carry him around like that.  

Maybe it was when he insisted on buying her that pair of heels she had been eyeing, even though she said she couldn’t wear them because she was too tall and wondered what everyone else might say.  Maybe it was when he told her to hell with what everyone else said, if she wanted the heels she should have them, and then proceeded to have his eyes nearly pop out of his head when he saw her, and her gorgeous legs, in them.  Then again maybe it was when they were walking around, her face still a mess from the sobbing she had done when he had insisted that she was amazing and wonderful and damn could she pull off heels, and the punks had stopped them.  Throwing insults at Rin and his Amazon girlfriend - if she was even a girl - and then Rin started throwing punches.  After she had broken up the fight, showing them just how fierce she could be, he grinned and said even if she was an Amazon she was still queen of his heart and he’d defend her to his death if it took that.  Her tears welled up again and his blush matched hers as she bent down to kiss him, their first time in public with people watching them, and he happily stretched up a bit to meet her.

Or maybe, Makoto thought as Rin stirred and looked up at her, it was earlier today when she had finally gotten the nerve to tell him she had been scouted by a modeling agency and he told her to go for it, even though he was obviously unsettled by the thought.  Then he had insisted they sit outside a bit, leading to right now.

"I’ve got it."  Makoto tilted her head curiously as Rin reached up and ran his fingers through her hair.  "I know what we’ll do."  She gave an indulgent smile.

"And what’s that?"

"Listen.  You go and model.  I’ve always told you that you’re gorgeous."  She could feel the blush staining her cheeks but she couldn’t look away from his intense stare.

"Ok.  And?"

"And when you become a famous model you better not forget about me or fall for any of those tall model boys.  Because when I win the gold at the Olympics you’re gonna marry me.  Ok."  She looked into his eyes and realized, once again, that her infatuation had definitely vanished.  She was in love with him.  In love with every moment he gave to her and every moment they hadn’t had yet.  Maybe she had fallen in love with him every time he smiled at her, or blushed because of her.  Every time he wrapped his arms around her from behind and snuggled into her back.  Every time he brought her the smallest gift and the look of pure amazement on his face when she smiled at him.  The look in his eyes spoke more than any words ever could.

"Ok."  She brushed his lips with a soft kiss before curling up beside him in the shade.  "I’ll wait as long as you want me too, Rin."

**Author's Note:**

> All the headcanons & ideas were submitted to fuckyeahmakorin as collected [here](http://fuckyeahmakorin.tumblr.com/post/58974268660/oh-no-makorin-shippers-you-are-doing-so).
> 
> As always this is cross-posted from Tumblr


End file.
